Third Time's A Charm
by Raven16
Summary: Max's POV. Her thoughts during the whole kissy scene in "MEOW." (SHIPPYSHIPPYSHIPPY) ^.^


Archive: Yes yes, tell me first tho.  
Summary: Max's POV. Her thoughts during the whole kissy scene. (SHIPPYSHIPPYSHIPPY)  
Rating: PG. One bad word.  
Warnings: If you don't like romance, beware.   
Spoilers: Um... last episode. I forget the name of it. *cringes*   
Feedback: YES YES YES YES. Poisonlollypop@aol.com  
Disclaimer: TOO BUSY!! Not mine. This story IS mine, so if you take it, I'll be pissy.  
Notes: I wrote this IMMEDIATELY after I saw the kissy scene, so forgive spelling or grammar errors, please. (I was a real sight for sore eyes during the end of that scene. I figured, "Well, this'll be another near-kiss-innuendo-ending-up-with-them-going-their-separate-ways sort of thing. BUT THEY KISSED!!!! I was jumping up and down, punching the air, going "YEESSSSSS!!!!" I know I have no life, give me a break. I've been waiting for this since last October.)  
Talk about SHIPPER HEAVEN!!!!  
More Important Note: Technically, Max and Logan have kissed three times. Blah Blah, Woof Woof kiss, an in this episode they kissed twice. Two Separate Times. I depend on that for my title.  
I'm not sure of the *exact* dialogue they used in the episode, so I'm improvising with my less-than-photographic memory.  
  
  
May 15, 2001  
  
********  
And I will be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes, dear.  
  
~Possession, by Sarah McLachlan  
********  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Third Time's a Charm  
by Raven  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It's a rare time that I let my periods of heat get the best of me. I thought the motorcycle ride would do me good, but... he just had to be there. That face... slightly spiky hair, like Logan's...brown eyes that shone with desire, but probably held nothing underneath. He was shallow, I could see. A pretty face and a nice body, that's all it took. I feel weak and stupid, a foolish creature that acted impulsively and would forever regret it. Lydecker would be ashamed.  
  
I stand by the window, staring out into the blackness, having just admitted to Logan the one detail about myself I swore I would never tell him. I grudgingly spoke to him of my mistake. I can still feel him staring at me, those lovely blue eyes reflecting depths of compassion, the same as when I turned away.  
  
There are a few metallic buzzes that I automatically ignore, dismissing it as the venting, or some other device. My hand travels down the glass pane and I watch my reflection. I see her sorrowful expression. Why? she asks me. I can't answer. The awful lump in my throat won't go down, no matter how many times I swallow.  
  
I pick up the scent of a familiar cologne, and at the same time notice that there's warmth behind me. I know that warmth.  
  
What....?   
  
I whirl around and find myself looking up rather than down, into Logan's cerulean eyes. He is standing before me, plain as day. My mouth falls open involuntarily as I absorb the shock.  
  
"A present from our eccentric friend Phil," he explains, grinning with immense joy and relief.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" My voice comes out a bit strained. Damn lump.   
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise... for our anniversary." He looks a bit sheepish, as if a celebration for the night we met was a foolish idea. I feel awful for bailing out on him like that.   
  
"I'm sorry." I cast my gaze downward.   
  
As always, he seems to know exactly what he's going to say. "You have nothing to be sorry for, or ashamed of." A lesser female would melt into his arms right there. "Because I know who you are." My resolve nearly crumbles.   
  
I give him my best smile. His eyes are sharp, his intent clearly written there in the deep blue. My own eyes close ever so slightly as he leans a hair closer...  
  
Fate conspires against us. The next thing I know, he's gone down again. The apparatus on his left leg spasms wildly, obviously catching him off guard. I watch, biting my lower lip, feeling utterly helpless. And it's true; there is nothing I can do. The machine will stop when it's ready.  
  
He mumbles apologies as the convulsions come to a halt. A glance at me, then down to the wooden floor, visibly disappointed. Sorrow rises into my heart and I move to kneel gently beside him.   
  
Logan's eyes find mine and hold them. "I'm sorry," he mutters again. Smiling, I shake my head.  
  
"You know, you have nothing to be sorry for. Or ashamed of," I add as an afterthought. I can just hear him thinking, ~And eye for an eye.~ The grave, crushed look upon his countenance dies as a tooth-bearing grin replaces it. He chuckles a little, and I find myself returning his expression. "It's never been about whether or you could walk or not," I say as a mild attempt at comfort. "Not for me."  
  
Those last three words seem to strike Logan deeper than I intended. The all-out grin fades to a relieved, happy smile. "Happy anniversary," he says softly, leaning forward a bit. I see him hesitate, unsure of whether to move the last distance. But as I close my eyes I feel his lips brush mine, so gently and briefly. A friendship kiss.  
  
It's not what I want.   
  
Knowing full well my intention, I move my face closer to his and catch his mouth with my own. He seems surprised, but that doesn't stop him from immediately responding, caressing my lips in a heavenly, loving kiss. I feel his fingers weaving into my hair, and I let my hands grip his shoulders in turn.  
  
All too suddenly, he pulls away. ~Oh, Logan... why?~ Glancing abashadley at me, he says, "Maybe... maybe we should wait. Until you're.. yourself."  
  
I understand his concern. If I were still in heat, I might use him as a one-night stand and that would change everything when I came down out of it again. We'd both feel terrible. But this time, it's not my DNA controlling me. It's my full-blown emotion and passion for Logan finally coming to the surface. Mentally, I remind myself to thank Cindy for that talk. I suppose it did help me sort things out.  
  
"This isn't Manticore, Logan," I say, looking straight into his eyes so he'll know I'm not lying. I don't want to stop now. "This is all me."  
  
He can see that I'm truthful, and it's all the reassurance he needs. Without so much as another word, he leans back into me, his hands tangled in my hair, pulling my lips toward him. I wind my arms around his neck and let all my barriers go.  
  
There are no words to truly describe the beautiful complexity of that kiss. Stars sparkle at the edges of my eyes as my lips move with his in an intimate waltz, known only to us. Making it up as we go along and memorizing the steps. All the regret that plagued me since my awful mistake earlier is gone, replaced with pure joy and relief and passion and love. Logan makes me feel miraculously beautiful.   
  
A tally mark adds itself to the chart in my head. Three times he's kissed me, three times I've kissed him back. I smile against his lips, thinking of my fortune. Third time's a charm. What a cliche.   
  
Even so, it's served us both well. As Logan continues to kiss me, I can't help but think that it's the best cliche I've ever heard.   
  
  
~~~  
FIN  
~~~  
  
Short, stupid, sappy... want me to go on? Or you can just   
tell me what you think.  
PoisonLollypop@aol.com  
^.^ ~Raven  
  
*ShIpPeRs FoReVeR!!!*  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
